Second Chances
by VickyGleek
Summary: It is 5 years after the group have graduated, they all meet for Rachel's first Broadway performance, Puck tries to win her heart again, Does he deserve a second chance? Mainly Puckleberry
1. Chapter 1

**Second Chances**

**POVs are in bold, memories are in italics, and also speech is in italics. I hope you enjoy this story, the idea came to me in a dream, and then I just went on from there. **

**Chapter 1**

5 years after graduation, the glee club are still in contact with each other excluding Lauren who became a champion wrestler and believed she was too busy with "High School memories". Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes lived in New York together, Kurt had become a fashion designer alongside Mercedes, and Rachel had many auditions for Broadway but she never succeeded. Finn and Quinn were now engaged and still living in Lima, Quinn was an estate agent and Finn worked at the garage with Burt. Sam and Artie had moved to LA, Sam was a journalist whilst Artie was a computer game designer. Mike and Tina had gotten married just after graduation; they now lived in New York as well. Together they owned a dance studio were Mike taught dance and Tina singing. Santana and Brittany are now in a relationship and live together in New York. Brittany helps out at Mike's dance studio whilst Santana works as a lawyer. Puck lives in New York and is a musician, but he has always hoped to become something bigger like a manager off a record company, even though he lives near many of the Gleeks, he would only see them now and again. The glee cast would meet for everyone's birthdays and would spend a lot of time talking by the phone or facebook but apart from that they never really met each other for more than a couple of days. So they were all very excited when they received a letter from Rachel's dads containing a ticket to Rachel's first Broadway performance.

_Dear the Glee Cast,_

_We assume that you have heard about the big news of Rachel's. She has finally managed to get the star role in the Broadway production of Beauty and the Beast. We are so proud of her and decided that since we are unable to go to her first performance, it would be nice for her to have all of your support. So we have bought you all a ticket to the opening night, also we have paid for a hotel so you have somewhere to stay, we have booked it for 2 weeks since we decided you deserved to have some time with each other and so you can experience some more of New York. We know some of you already live in New York but the hotel is located near Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes' apartment which would mean you wouldn't have to keep travelling. We understand that you may want to refuse our offer since we are spending a lot of money on you but it is for our star, and we hope you are all able to find time of work for Rachel's sake, it gives you all an excuse to meet up since you rarely do. Enjoy the show and your time together. _

_With all our love_

_Rachel's fathers x_

Everyone from the glee club were all very excited by the generosity by Rachel's fathers, they were all looking forward to be able to see each other. Apart from Puck, he was nervous about seeing Rachel again, especially after what had happened after graduation, since then they would barely acknowledge each other, he hated seeing her as it bought up old feelings, he knew he still loved her, but believed she would never have those feelings again after all he broke her.

It was only 2 days till the group would be either flying or driving to Rachel's, they spent those days talking to each other and planning on what they would do the 2 weeks. Rachel had spent a lot of time preparing the opening night, and was becoming very nervous but she did not let anyone know, and when Kurt realised she was acting strange she explained that it was because she would be with Puck for longer than a couple of days, it wasn't a complete lie as she was worried to see him, her feelings for him had never changed, she still loved him but knew he had moved on, otherwise he would have done something about it, he wouldn't have ignored her and slept with any girl that looked his way.

_Puck's POV_

**I had began the journey to Rachel's place, whilst driving I allowed my thoughts to drift back to the night after graduation, I can't believe I messed it up, I still regret that very night. **_Rachel and Puck were leaning against a tree whilst looking up at the stars, "Noah, I can't believe we have graduated, it feels so unreal" "I know babe, we are all going to go our own way" "But we're not, you are coming to New York with me like we planned, right?" Puck leant down and placed a soft kiss on Rachel's plump lips before sighing, Rachel looked up at him waiting for him to confirm that he was going to go to New York, she had her big smile on, the one that could light up the world. Sadly the answer she received broke her heart. "Babe, I love you, you know that, but I can't leave my family and go to New York, I have got to look after my mum and sister, I can't just leave them behind like my dad left me" Puck risked a look at Rachel and noticed her smile fade away and her eyes that usually sparkled become grey, tears threatening to spill. Puck continued with his explanation. "Rach, I know I promised you that we would go together and both become stars, but you don't need me to become a star, I love you and will always love you but I can't go with you, I'm sorry." Puck turned to look at Rachel, he waited for her to lash out, scream at him, hit him but what happened was the least he expected. Rachel stood up and began to walk way, just before she was out of sight she turned to face him and whispered 3 words which caused his heart to ache. "I Loved you" She walked away, and out of his life, Puck knew he should have ran after her, pulled her into a big comforting hug and promised they could be together still and that he would go to New York but he stayed seated, the look on Rachel's broken face showed him how much he had hurt her, he's on heart broke at that moment. The look on her face haunted his thoughts, and it still does. _**The memory of her face flashed before my eyes, and I punched the steering wheel, I was an idiot for letting her go, I still am an idiot, I could try and win her back but instead I flaunt in front of her all the women that I sleep with, I only do it to get her out of her mind but it never works, I love her, and I lost her. Again I punch the steering wheel before turning the corner to Rachel's road, time to face the music. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Puck arrived at the hotel where they were all staying; everyone agreed to check in before meeting at Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes's. Checking in at the hotel, Puck realised just how much Rachel's dads had spent, the hotel was massive and his room was magnificent, it looked like a presidential suit. He decided to take a shower before going anywhere as after being in a car on a hot day for a couple of hours don't leave you smelling like roses.

Everyone arrived at the apartment at the same time, laughing and hugging was the only thing going on. They all bundled in to the living room, and began to chat about what they had all been up to since their last meeting. Quinn and Finn had finally decided on a date for their wedding, and used this as an opportunity to give out the invites; this caused a squeal from all the girls, and high fives from the guys. Puck sat there the whole time wandering where Rachel was, he was thankful that Kurt answered his question without him actually having to ask one.

_Kurt: Okay we have had a lovely chat, and a congratulations is again in order for Finn and Quinn_

_Everyone apart from Finn and Quinn: Congratulations guys!_

_Kurt: Now that's done, you are all probably wandering where our little diva is_? (**Everyone nodded to Kurt's question) **_Well she has been practicing very hard, and had to spend today rehearsing, so she is at the theatre, but she will meet us at the restaurant, however she did say if anyone couldn't wait till then they can go to the theatre and meet her there. But I for one can wait._ (**This caused the room to fill up with laughter) **

_Santana: I think I speak for everyone that even though we love Rachel and can't wait to see her, we can wait till dinner._

Loads of people began to nod apart from Puck, he decided he needed to get Rachel alone and thought that this would be a good opportunity; he just had to come up with a plan on how to get away without anyone realising.

_Puck: eugh, I know I have only just got here but I have to run down to the recording studio quickly and fill out some forms, I was meant to do it yesterday but I forgot, so I will meet you all at the restaurant in a couple of hours, sorry guys. _

_Quinn: Couldn't it wait? We all have a lot to catch up on_

_Finn: Darling, just let him go, you know how much he cares about he is contract_

_Quinn: Fine, Bye_

Everyone chimed in with Quinn at this point, after saying bye, Puck practically ran out of the door, he didn't know what he was going to say but he had to speak to Rachel without anyone interrupting.

_Rachel's POV _

**Walking into my dressing room, I began to feel sick. I know I am going to be perfect but this is my first performance, and I can't mess up especially with Noah being in the audience. I carefully closed my door and began to undress from my costume; I had just walked out of the shower with only a towel on, when I heard a knock at the door. I sighed and opened the door expecting the director, but seeing Noah left me so shocked that I ended up dropping my towel, leaving me standing naked in front of Noah! I didn't realise what I had did until I came out of shock, I quickly grabbed the towel, covered myself up and tried act cool. **

_Noah: Hey Rach, looking nice_ (**He said whilst checking my body out with a big smirk)**

_Me: Hi, erm what are you doing here?_

_Noah: I came to speak to you, I couldn't wait till the meal, and I think I made the right decision to come now_

**He began to walk like a predator stalking its prey, somehow the door ended up locked and I was backed up against the wall, with his body pushed against me, I couldn't help but lick my lips, I could feel myself growing wet by just the closeness. **

_Me: oh, ok. Let me get dressed then we can talk _

_Noah: get dressed then, don't mind me, I have seen it all before_

_Me: Noah! I did not drop my towel on purpose and I would appreciate it if you will not tell anyone about it, and just forget it happened_

_Noah: Babe I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about when we were_ dating

Instantly Puck regretted mentioning them dating, as he noticed tears begin to form in Rachel's eyes. He reached towards her and pulled her into a big hug, he began to stroke her hair, trying to calm her down.

_Noah: Rach, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned that, but I need to tell you something, I am proud of you, getting the main role in Beauty and the Beast, I knew you could do it. Also I know this isn't the right time, but I don't think it will ever be so here goes….. I have always loved you, and always will_

Puck bent down and gently pressed a kiss on Rachel's forehead, he waited for her to push him away, and again Rachel Berry was able to surprise him

_Rachel: i- i- I'm nervous Noah, I'm scared. What if I mess up? This is my only chance, I can't fail at it_

Rachel began to sob into Puck's chest, Puck didn't care that she was making a wet patch; he just wanted to comfort her. He pulled her towards the sofa in the corner, and placed her onto his lap. He began kissing her forehead and making a trail of kisses down her cheek and her neck, then towards her lips. He lightly kissed her and she responded, but he pulled away so he could speak

_Noah: Rach, Look at me. You will not fail, you are a star and you will shine when you perform. You belong on that stage and never doubt your ability, we are all going to be in the audience cheering you on, whilst you are up there, if you get nervous just look over at me or anyone and you will see how much you are admired, there will be a smile on everyone's face and that will be because of you. You can do it, I know you can. And I promise that you will get the biggest applause._

Rachel stopped crying, and looked up to Puck with a smile on her face, she moved her hands towards him, and cupped his cheeks, pulling his head towards her, their lips met and she could see fireworks, the kiss began to heat up quickly, but to Puck's disappointment she pulled away.

_Rachel: Thank You Noah. You hurt me when you left but you have always been my inspiration and you would always make me feel better just by thinking about you. I still love you too, but I, we can't do this. I need to think about my career. _

_Noah: Rach, I'm not going to give up on us... We should get going, Kurt will begin getting suspicious, and I told them I was going to the studio to fill some forms._

_Rachel: Your right, I think you should leave now, and I will get changed then leave, since we shouldn't be seen turning up together. _

Puck leant towards Rachel and gave her a quick kiss before leaving the theatre. He headed towards the restaurant with a big smile on his face. He began to make a plan on how to get Rachel back. After Puck had left Rachel, she began to pace the room. She was shocked with how he reacted, he wants her back, and he still loves her. Rachel knew she still loved him and wanted to be with him but she was scared, scared that he would break her heart again. Could she give him a second chance?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kurt and the rest of the gang began to grow impatient, they were waiting for Puck and Rachel, the table had been booked for 7.30 but they were now 30mins late. Just as Mercedes was about to ring them Puck arrived, apologising for being held up, he made up a lie that his manager began talking about making a new album. Minutes after his arrival Rachel turned up, she was bombarded with hugs and congratulations.

They made their way to the table, apologising to the waitress for being late. Kurt decided he got to choose where everyone sat, and no one felt like complaining as they were all very hungry. The order was: Mercedes, Kurt, Rachel, Puck, Finn, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Tina, Mike, Artie and Sam. Rachel felt very awkward sitting next to Puck but didn't make a big deal. Once seated they ordered a bottle of Champagne and their food, after the waitress had bought the glasses, Kurt began a toast.

_Kurt: Now that we are all here, I would like us to raise our glasses to Rachel, She has finally managed to bag a part in Broadway as the lead and thanks to her dads we get to be together to help her celebrate. So Congratulations._

_Everyone joined in with the congratulations_

_Rachel: Thank you guys, I really appreciate you all being here, I have missed you. And I am so happy that I can share my first performance with you._

At this they clapped, and their meal arrived, different conversations began. Finn and Quinn talked about their wedding. Mike, Tina, Brittany and Santana spoke about the dance studio. Sam, Mercedes, Kurt and Artie gossiped about their lives and relationship status. This left Rachel and Puck, they sat in silence.

The silence began to annoy Rachel, so she decided to stop acting childish and try to make a conversation. Puck kept stealing glances at Rachel as he was trying to think of a way to woo her but in the end he gave up and decided he would ask Kurt, Rachel's best friend, for some advice.

_Rachel: So, Noah how is the recording going?_

_Noah: Alright, I have been pretty busy with it, my manager wants me to record a new album but I haven't written enough songs for one yet, so I have my work cut out for me_. (**Noah then leant closer to Rachel and whispered in her ear) **_Can we not speak about work; please can we talk about us._

Rachel tensed up and then leant towards Puck to whisper her response.

_Rachel: Not now Noah, maybe tomorrow before my performance._

Before Puck could respond, the waitress arrived to clear their plates and bring them the dessert menus. Throughout the rest of the evening Puck barely got a chance to speak to Rachel but he didn't mind as he planned on seeing her the next day so he could get some privacy with her.

They were all getting ready to head their own ways, back to the hotel, a club or the apartment. Puck took this as the opportunity to speak to Kurt on his own, so he grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him away from the others.

_Kurt: What do you think you are doing? I want to go home_

_Puck: I need to speak to you_ (**Kurt raised an eyebrow) **_It's about Rachel_.

_Kurt: oh, what about her?_

_Puck: I want to get back with her, but I know she can't trust me because of what happened but I love her and I miss her. You're her best friend, so I thought you could help me?_

_Kurt: Wow, Puckerman loves someone! I think it is up to you to get her back, so I'm not going to help you but I want her to be happy, she hasn't dated or even slept with anyone since you, she needs to get laid. So all I'm going to say is... you need to get her to trust you again, show her you care, show her you love her, and don't just say it. You need to show her you are worthy of a second chance. _

_Puck: alright man, thanks. _

_Kurt: Just make her happy, let's go join the group_

Puck and Kurt went back to the group and went their separate ways, Kurt couldn't wait to gossip with Mercedes about Puck. Puck was just trying to come up with some ideas on how to woo Rachel; the only thing he could think of was to help her tomorrow as it is the opening night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Rachel's POV_

**It's the day, Oh my god, it's today. I have my first performance today. What if I mess up? Oh god I can't sing. My lines, what are my lines. I spent the whole day rehearsing and worrying about the performance, I couldn't let anyone down, and I was Belle I had to play the part just right. I can't go on I can't do this. **

** By the time it was lunch I had given myself so many negative comments, I couldn't face going out with Kurt for lunch, so instead I stayed in my dressing room practicing. I was going through my lines when I heard a knock on the door, I wasn't expecting anyone as most people had left for lunch and home, as we were given the afternoon of to relax our voices. In front of me was Noah, I should of guessed he would come by, but what I didn't expect was some red roses in a purple vase which was covered in gold stars, I looked up to him shocked. Why was here? I was already nervous; i didn't need to be any more. **

_Me: Noah what are you doing here? _

_Noah: I thought you would need some support, as I knew you would be breaking down by this point, and by the looks of it I'm right._

_Me: I guess you should come in then._

**Noah stepped towards me then handed me the flowers, with a smile on his face, his eyes were filled with love. **

_Noah: I got these for you; I thought they would make you smile_

**I smiled at the comment and the fact that he had gone to the trouble of buying me flowers, this was very unexpected. At least it made me forget about the show slightly.**

_Me: Thank you, they are beautiful, you shouldn't have._

**I went to put the flowers on my dressing table before giving him a big hug which lasted longer than I intended but I couldn't help myself, I feel at home when I hug him, my body fits into his perfectly, like we are made for each other. I shouldn't be thinking about this stuff.**

Noah: _No Problem. I was erm wandering if you wanted to get some lunch_? (**He looked down to the floor and avoided eye contact, it seemed like he was nervous)**

_Me: Well I wasn't planning on eating but since you asked so nicely, it will be nice to have lunch with you. Where would you like to go?_

_Noah: erm, we could to the little cafe around the corner_

_Me: Sure, let me just grab my bag then we can leave._

**I turned to the sofa, and picked up my bag before turning back to him. Without thinking I slipped my hand into his, and lead him out of the door. The walk to the cafe was quiet, very few words were exchanged. I'm not sure if it was because of the tension or we just had nothing to say. I wanted to ask him if he meant what he said yesterday but I was too scared. As we reached the cafe, we were lead to a small table which was away from most customers; I began to think that God wanted us to be alone. We both ordered a coffee and a slice of pie each. Again it was silent until the food arrived.**

The couple sat staring at each other waiting for the other one to speak; it was _Rachel who started the conversation._

_Rachel: This is a nice pie, don't you think?_

_Noah: Definitely, it is even better than my ma's_

_Rachel: I can't believe tonight I will be up on stage performing, it feels so dreamlike_

_Noah: Don't worry about it Rach, You will do brilliant. You should be excited, not nervous_

_Rachel: I know, I am excited, I just don't want to screw this up, if I do well in this, I should be able to get other parts as well._

_Noah: I understand. Anyway let's stop talking about this I bought you here to distract you._

_Rachel: Oh? What should we talk about then?_

_Noah: I want to take you out on your next day off. I have a surprise planned_

_Rachel: I'm free on Wednesday, but what is the surprise, as I am meant to relax that day?_

_Noah: Rach, I can't tell you it is a surprise, but I promise it will nice and relaxing._

_Rachel: Fine, I will allow you take me out_

After Rachel agreed Puck couldn't help but smile, his plan was in motion and he was looking forward to Wednesday, he just had to make a few phone calls. After paying the bill, Puck walked Rachel back to her dressing room only to realise that there was no one else around apart from the lighting crew.

_Noah: err Babe, where is everyone?_

_Rachel: We don't have to be in until an hour before the show, I just wanted to stay and make sure I had everything to perfection._

_Noah: Oh, well I'm going to stay with you and help you out. Have you got any beer in here? _

_Rachel: No, but I'm sure the guys probably do, I will go have a quick look_

Rachel walked out the room, and Puck admired the way her hips swung when she walked, her ass wiggling. She was teasing him. Puck could feel his jeans getting tighter. He was going to either have to get laid tonight or have a cold shower; he hoped to have the first option.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After about 10minutes of watching the door Puck began to grow impatient, he started to fidget on the sofa. Had she ditched him? Just when he was about to give up and leave, Rachel walked into the dressing room holding 2 bottles of beer. She chucked one at Puck before walking over to the sofa and joining him.

_Rachel: Sorry I took so long, the guy whose beer this is had it locked in a cooler, and it took me a while to work out the code._

_Noah: Wow Rach! You broke into someone's beer stash just for me; I'm flattered (_**He gave his best grin before leaning towards her)**

Puck had been thinking about kissing Rachel again for the whole time since he had met up with her at the beginning of lunch, he just hoped she would kiss him back.

_Puck's POV_

** Without realising I was doing it, I leant closer to Rachel, luckily for me Rachel met me halfway. Result. She wanted to kiss me. The kiss started off gently but began to grow heated within a minute; her hands began to run across my scalp. She pulled me closer even though we couldn't get much closer. I think she realised that as the next thing I knew she was straddling me. I began to run my hands up and down her thighs, a moan escaped her plump lips; I smirked into the kiss, as I love knowing that after 5 years I still had the same effect on her. Her clothes began to get on my nerves, so I shifted slightly so I was able to remove her top she was wearing. Removing my lips from hers she whimpered a bit from the loss of contact. I couldn't help the gasp that escaped me when in front of me was Rachel without a bra on, how could I not notice she wasn't wearing a bra the whole time I had been with her? I began to cover her in kisses, I made my way down her neck, nibbling at her pulse point, and another moan escaped her. Her moans were turning me on, and my jeans were becoming too tight for me to handle, but at the moment I didn't care. I continued my way down her neck to the valley between her breasts, I took a nipple into my mouth, sucking, nibbling and flicking it with my tongue, then doing the same on the other one. By now Rachel's moan being to grow louder. I want her, I want to be inside her, but I know I can't, not yet anyway. **

_Rachel: mmm NOAH_

_Rachel: More please_

**I began to move one of my hands inside her jeans whilst the other one pulled her head towards me so I could kiss her again. The feel of lips against mine feels so right, the taste of grape lip-gloss had always been my favourite of mine, and I couldn't believe she still wore that flavour. Once my hands had slipped in to her knickers, I could feel how wet she was for me. **

_Me: Fuck Rach, you're so wet_

_Rachel: It's because of you _

**I moaned in response, I made her like this, fuck I love her. I began to flick my finger over her clit, causing her to squirm and moan into my lips. I was definitely going to have to have a cold shower later. I pushed my fingers inside her, she was so tight, and slowly I began to thrust into her, whilst rubbing my thumb across her clit. I could tell she was close as her breathing was rapid and heavy. **

_Rachel: NOAH! God. YES YES YES_

_Rachel: I'm going to…._

_Me: I know babe, let go._

**At this point she reached her orgasm and came hard over my fingers. I removed my hand, licking my fingers then kissing her hard, causing her to moan, maybe because she could taste herself. After that we rested our foreheads together, whilst she caught her breath and allowed the aftershocks off her orgasm to calm. **

_Rachel: That was Wow_

_Noah: I love you_

_Rachel: I love you too_

There was silence in the room; Puck knew Rachel had more to say. He ignored the tight feeling in his jeans as he knew he could have a cold shower later, he was just happy that he was able to bring Rachel to such an intense orgasm.

_Rachel: but I don't know if I can give you a second chance, I can't have my heart broken again._

Rachel looked down to their hands; Puck gently lifted her chin so she was making eye contact with him.

_Noah: Baby, I know I don't deserve a second chance, but I want to prove to you that I won't break your heart this time. I promise you I won't; I love you and have regretted that day for the past five years. Please just let me try._

_Rachel: You are here for 2 weeks right? _**(Puck nodded to this)** _You have the 2 weeks to show me that you won't leave me again. _

_Noah: Thank you (_**he lightly kissed her on top of her head) **_I promise you won't regret it._

They stayed seated in silence for a few more hours, just appreciating being with each other, they had both missed feeling the other one in their arms, the way their bodies were moulded to fit into each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Rachel was standing on the stage, the lights shining brightly onto her. She was the star. She had just done her very first performance, and she didn't mess up. Everyone were taking their bows and receiving a great applause from the audience. When Rachel took her bow, she could hear wolf whistles which made her smile; she knew it was Puck making the sounds.

Her smile stayed glued to her face, even when she had walked off the stage and headed to her dressing room, she was just too happy. After getting changed there were loud knocks on her door, opening it, she stood facing her glee clubbers. They all bombarded into the small room, taking her into a big group hug.

_Rachel: So? How was I?_

_Kurt and Mercedes: You were fab!_

_Quinn: I loved you in it; you were defiantly made for the part_

_Santana: I agree with Quinn, it was awesome_

_Brittany: You looked pretty_

_Mike and Tina: You rocked that stage_

_Finn, Sam and Artie: You were brilliant, no mistakes. _

_Rachel: Thanks guys. I loved being up there_

They were again hugged, and then headed out towards the apartment. Puck took this as a chance to give Rachel a special hug, and a quick kiss.

_Rachel: and what did you think Noah?_

_Noah: You were so hot babe; you defiantly meant to be up on the stage, I told you, you would shine. _

Rachel pulled him into a hug and kissed him lightly on the lips, but Puck had other ideas. He began to nibble to her lower lips, she moaned, he took this as an invite, so he pushed his tongue through her lips, they began to fight for dominance, their tongues dancing together. They slowly pulled away when they realised they were far away from the others.

_Rachel: Thank you_

_Noah: Anything for you, we better catch the others up. They will begin to grow suspicious otherwise._

Rachel laughed, and grabbed Puck's hand before leading him towards her apartment. Puck enjoyed the feeling off Rachel's fingers entwined with his; he loved looking at her smile as they ran across the roads, trying to catch up with everyone. Reaching the apartment everyone agreed to spend just a couple of hours there, since Rachel had to work the next day, and the others all planned to visit the Empire State building.

They were all dancing around to some random music that Kurt was playing; when Santana decided she wanted to play spin the bottle, like they did in high school at Rachel's first party.

_Santana: Pleeeeease, I wanna play Spin the bottle_

_Rachel: I'm in, it sounds fun_

Everyone agreed with Rachel, so they sat themselves in a circle and Santana grabbed an empty beer bottle, placing it in the middle.

_Santana: Since it was my idea I get to go first_

She twisted the bottle, and prayed it would land on Brittany but instead it landed on Artie. Santana leant across the circle and gave Artie a quick kiss before going back to her place. Artie's turn landed on Mike, which caused everyone to laugh.

_Mike: Do we really have to kiss?_

_Quinn: Sorry but that's the rules_

_Kurt: If you enjoy it, you know where I am_

Everyone laughed again. Kurt had a big smile on his face, watching intently when the two boys kissed. Tina was surprised to see that the kiss lasted a little longer than they could have allowed it, so she decided to give Mike a quick slap across the arm. When Mike had his go, he was happy to see it land on Tina, so he took his time kissing her, his hands wandering up her top. Mercedes cleared her throat in order to get them to stop. Tina landed on Sam, their kiss being a lot shorter compared to all the others, but after it Sam had a big goofy smile on which got bigger when he landed on Mercedes, their kiss went on and became slightly heated but Mercedes stopped before Sam's hands began to wander.

Mercedes landed on Kurt; Kurt gave her a sloppy kiss, whilst laughing. Kurt couldn't help but smile when he got to kiss Finn, since his crush on Finn he had always wondered what it would be like, even though they were now step-brothers. Kurt was a little disappointed to learn that Finn wasn't a very kisser, Finn somehow managed to get to kiss Quinn, and Quinn kissed Brittany who moaned, Brittany enjoyed lady kisses. Brittany and Puck kissed, and then it was Puck's go to spin the bottle, he hoped it would land on Rachel, especially since she was the only one who hadn't yet been kissed, too much of his disappointed he landed on Santana, who gave him a very quick and lifeless kiss.

Santana was excited when she landed on Rachel, especially because Rachel looked rather nervous, however after a few seconds she got into the kiss, like Santana, and they both moaned. It was Brittany who managed to split them up by threatening to not give Santana any lady kisses for a few days. Rachel looked around the circle, with a blush on her face, she was very embarrassed. On her go it landed on Puck, she moved across to him, he placed his hands on her cheeks and pulled her lips to his, he couldn't help but smile into the kiss. When he could feel her tongue begging for entrance, he applied, allowing her to swiftly move her tongue into his mouth, he moaned when her hands began to move down his chest, then his thighs. Mercedes and Kurt had to pull the two apart. After that show they decided to stop with the game.

_Kurt: Since that became a bit intense, let's play truth or dare!_

_Mercedes: I think it might be a good idea to stop now, and head to bed, since it's late and we have to be up early. Night guys_

Everyone chimed in, saying their goodbyes. Mercedes and Kurt headed towards their bedrooms, whilst the others left the apartment and began to head to the hotel. Rachel and Puck were left in the living room, staring at each other with lust filled eyes.

_Rachel: err, I guess I better get off to bed_

_Noah: yer, alright. I had a good night… I will see you tomorrow_

Puck turned towards the door, and began to head out, when he heard Rachel whisper.

_Rachel: Stay with me please_

Puck raised an eyebrow at her but turned around whilst removing his shoes. He took Rachel's hand and allowed her to lead him to her bedroom. She left him in her room when she went to get changed, so Puck decided to remove his shirt and jeans, slipping into the bed in his boxers. Rachel returned in a pink nightdress which was extremely short and he could see her nipples through the thin fabric, but he did not comment he knew he couldn't do anything which might mess them up. Rachel slipped into the bed next to him, snuggling up against his bare chest; he moved his arm so he could wrap it around her and pulled her closer to him. He placed a very light but meaningful kiss on her head.

_Noah: Night Rach_

_Rachel: Good night Noah, and Thank You_

The pair drifted into a peaceful sleep, whilst holding each other close.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Puck grunted when he heard an alarm going off, he turned over to discover the space next to him to be empty. Looking around he couldn't see Rachel anywhere until he heard the alarm stop, Rachel was standing in the doorway holding the alarm clock. She placed it back on the dresser, than seductively walked towards the bed, once on the bed she crawled towards Puck. Puck at first thought he was dreaming until he felt her warm lips kiss along his jaw then his lips, she nibbled him lower lip. She then made her way to his pulse point, sucking and licking, a moan escaped his throat.

_Noah mmmm Rach….. You are going to have to stop unless you want to have sex, and I don't think you do. Not yet_

_Rachel: Morning Noah_

She looked up at him, her eyes filled with lust. He flicked his eyes to the clock to see that it was only 7.30 he didn't need to leave until 10, and Rachel didn't have to until 9. So why were they up so early?

_Puck's POV_

**I couldn't help but let the moan escape me when Rachel began to kiss her way down my chest, stopping when she reached my nipple ring. She began to suck it, and flick it with her tongue. I fisted her hair in my hands, and pulled her lips to mine. I captured them and gave her a very heated kiss. I could feel her nipples harden; she was pushed up against me. She removed her lips from mine, I whimpered from the loss of contact, I actually whimpered. She again made her way down my chest but didn't stop at my nipples; she reached my boxers, and looked up at me with her smirk. Fuck she is hot. I fabric of my boxers were rubbing against my hard on, I needed a cold shower, but I knew I wasn't going to get one. I just hoped she wasn't teasing. She slipped her small hand into my boxers, and rubbed it down my full length; she ran her thumb across the top collecting my pre cum. I moaned loudly.**

_Me: Raaach_

_Rachel: mm?_

_Me: Babe listen, you don't have to…. We can wait…. I want to prove I'm worthy first_

_Rachel: I want to…. I can't wait to touch you._

_Me: You touch me when we hug and kiss _**(a moan escaped again, I was beginning to find it hard to control myself)**

_Rachel: I don't mean it like that. Just let me do this for you_

**She began to quicken her pace, and then in one swift movement my boxers were gone. She moved herself lower down, so she was straddling my legs, I couldn't take my eyes off her. She sank her head down, and licked the my length, she began to slow the pace of her hands, and started to lick the tip, I could no longer hold the moans, allowed them to escape freely. I could feel her warm breath, which made me shudder. She then took my whole length in her mouth, fuck I forgot she had no gag reflex. I threaded my hands into her hair and kept her down, whilst she began to bob up and down. I could feel myself getting close, this girl is the best. Her tongue began to zigzag my length whilst she bobbed, her hands cupping my balls.**

_Me: RRRRAACCCH. I'm gonna c-cum_

**I came hard, and she swallowed all of it. When she was down she slid back up my body and kissed me hard. I could taste myself on her. She moved off me then, and snuggled into my side. **

_Rachel: I'm glad you liked it_

_Me: liked? I fucking loved it. Fuck babe, you are an expert _**(Rachel giggled at this)**

_Rachel: I love you Noah_

_Me: I love you too; now let's sleep for a few…. _

_Rachel: I can't, I need to shower and get ready for work_

**Looking at the time realised that in order for us both to shower and have breakfast before Rach left for work, we would have to leave the bed this moment. I sighed then rolled out of bed, Rachel was watching my every move. I bent down and picked her up bridal style, producing a giggle from her. I made my way to the bathroom; I turned on the shower, and removed her nightdress. She wiggled out of her panties then stepped into the shower, motioning me to follow. We spent over an hour in the shower, washing each other's body and hair, well I washed her hair. Once we were clean, I hopped out of the shower and quickly wrapped a towel around my waist before getting the big fluffy one, I watched as Rachel emerged from the shower, water dripping off her. I wrapped her into the towel before giving her a massive hug. **

_Me: I love you Rach, more than Brittany loves ducks._

**I couldn't help but smile when Rachel laughed at my comment about Brittany, she then looked up at me, and the look took my breath away. Her eyes were filled with love and sincerity. **

_Rachel: I love you Noah, more than I love Broadway_

**Those words mean the world to me, a smile plastered onto my face. When I was about to leave, I hated the fact that I was leaving her, but she had to work, at least she promised we could spend time together after her performance. I left her apartment with a hop in my step and goofy smile stuck on my face. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Rachel had to spend the day working, so the rest of the Gleeks decided to look around New York. They all met at nearby café, before setting off they decided to choose someone to be in charge, nearly everyone voted Kurt.

_Kurt: Listen up. We can spend the whole day sightseeing, after Rachel's performance we are meeting her at our favourite club. _

_Mercedes: Where is our first destination then?_

_Sam: This day better be fun_

_Finn: It will be funner than my usual week days… The garage is boooring _**(Kurt gave him an evil glare since it was his dad's business, also Quinn gave him a gently slap on the arm)**

_Kurt: anyway.. First is the empire state building_

_Santana: Me and Brit have been before, can't we meet you lot later?_

_Mercedes: Hell to the no… You just want to have some sexy time_

_Kurt: We promised Rachel, to take lots of photos of the fun she is missing. _

_Puck: Can't we just leave already?_

The Group made their way to the empire state building; Kurt decided Sam and Artie could be in charge of taking photographs. So the two boys were snapping away with the cameras whilst they made their way to the building.

They made their up to the observatory which gave them a magnificent view of New York, many group photos were taken, but they all agreed it felt weird not having Rachel's non-stop talking. They all missed her, even though they were used to separation.

_Puck: I know this is great an all but we have spent over 2 fucking hours here now, staring at the same things… shall we move onto the next thing, or at least go and have lunch?_

_Artie: I agree with Puck_

_Mike: Let's have lunch. I'm starved._

_Kurt: Fine, there is a restaurant I know which is gorgeous, we have to eat there. Rachel loves it. _

_Tina: I don't care where we eat, let's just go._

_Brittany: San, why isn't there any ducks here?_

_Santana: That's because we are in New York on top of a building._

_Brittany: Oh_

Kurt lead the group to Freemans, were they spent an hour having a delicious lunch. Afterwards Kurt led them to Times Square.

_Kurt: OK guys, I have decided that since we have ages to go sightseeing this can be our last stop, since everyone will want to go home, relax ect before the club._

_Santana: That sounds like a plan_

The group looked at all the giant billboards advertising different Broadway shows, when they found one that had Rachel on, all the girls screamed.

_Quinn: Oh My God… We all need to get our photos with it_

_Brittany: It's Rachel!_

_Kurt: Lets have our photos with our "Rachel" then we can show her._

They all took turns posing near the giant billboard; afterwards they decided it was time to head back, so they made the journey to the hotel. Once arriving they went their separate ways, all with a plan in mind. Santana planned to give Brittany lady kisses, and some pleasure. Santana hoped Brittany would repay the favour especially since she had been horny the whole day. Mike and Tina were planning to try for a baby, well that was what they were using as an excuse to have sex, but they both knew it was just because they were both horny. Quinn and Finn planned on just having a shower and a nap, Quinn was becoming easily tired and she had a suspicion that she was pregnant but she didn't want to tell anyone just yet, that was why she had finally decided on a wedding date as she wanted to be married before having a child. Puck was going to make some phone calls so he could sort out his surprise date for Rachel; he had to make it perfect. Kurt and Mercedes were going to spend the time designing wedding dresses for Quinn; they thought it was a good opportunity for them to open up a wedding clothing line. Finally Artie and Sam planned on phoning their bosses and to spend some time sorting out work, they were going to have a lot to catch up on when they returned from New York.

_Kurt's POV_

**At 9.30 we all met up once again at the apartment, we were all dressed up in our clubbing gear and wear ready to party. I and Mercedes led the group to the club, everyone chatting away. Luckily Rachel remembered to put all our names on the VIP list so we didn't have to wait in line, so we waltzed into the club heading straight to our normal booth. **

_Puck: I'll get the first round of drinks, what do you all want?_

_Sam: Get some beers and shots… that will be alright for all of right?_

**There were nods around the table, so Puck took it as a yes and wandered to the beer, his departure gave us all the perfect opportunity to discuss what was happening between him and Rachel.**

_Mercedes: So. What do you think is going on between him and our diva?_

_Quinn: I don't know, but have you seen that they are closer this time_

_Kurt: Oh I agree, the other day he asked me for advice on how to win her back_

_Santana: oooohhh. He has got the hots for Berry again_

_Tina: Again? He has always had the hots for her_

_Finn: Tina's right, he told me he regretted what happened… _

_Sam: Yer, that's the actually reason why he came to New York_

_Kurt: What do you mean?_

_Mercedes: didn't he come to record?_

_Sam: No, he came after Rachel but then realised she wouldn't take him back_

_Artie: The record deal was just pure luck_

_Santana: oooooooh, so what about Berry?_

_Mercedes: She wants to get back with him; she never wanted to split up with him._

_Kurt: She hasn't been with anyone since him_

_Mike: Really!_

_Mercedes: Yepp_

_Quinn: So if they both like each other, why aren't they together?_

_Santana: It's obvious… He broke her heart now she doesn't think he deserves a second change_

_Quinn: rrright_

_Brittany: They love each other_

_Kurt: shh he is on he's way back._

**We all shut up then, Puck reached the table holding a tray full of beers, and shots. This night was going to end with a few drunken people. **

_Rachel's POV_

**By the time I arrived, I was rather tired but was looking forward to party. Everyone looked pretty drunk, and was dancing with each other on the dance floor; Santana and Brittany seemed to be too busy sucking their lips off. I made my way towards them and was bombarded with sloppy kisses and very squishy hugs, they all begged me to join in with the dancing but I first decided to head to the bar for a drink. **

_Me: Could I have a beer please?_

_Bartender: Sure thing darling._

_Noah: I'll get this for you babe._

_Me: Thanks. So how was your day sightseeing?_

_Noah: It was boring without you, we all missed you_

_Me: I'm sure you had a good time_

_Noah: Do you care to dance?_

_Me: I'd love to_

**We headed to the others, not realising that we were holding hands. The whole evening was spent dancing and drinking, and the time went by really fast. The next thing I knew was that I was in my bedroom making out with Noah, I wasn't sure how we had got there but I weren't complaining. **

_Me: mmm Noah_

_Noah: Babe, it's your day off tomorrow_

_Me: Yes, Yes…. No-ah_

**By this point we were both laying on the bed naked, Noah was thrusting his fingers inside me. I wasn't really paying attention to what his was saying.**

_Noah: Remember it is our special date; I have everything set up… Are looking forward to it?_

_Me: GOD Yes! More Please. _**(I could feel him smirk against my lips before making his way down my neck)**

**I was becoming close to my orgasm and he knew it, the next thing I knew I came hard, it had been the best orgasm I had had in a while. I looked up sleepily at him, and then snuggled into his chest, gradually drifting asleep, his fingers stroking my hair. **

_Me: I love you Noah_

_Noah: I love you to Rach… Now sleep, you have a busy day tomorrow_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next day Puck and Rachel didn't wake up till late but Puck didn't care as his date for Rachel involved a day in bed watching her favourite musicals, then a picnic in Central Park at night. He had got a park ranger to set up fairy lights in a small area; he wanted it to be romantic.

Once Rachel had woken up she was greeted with the smell of blueberry pancakes, so she headed towards the kitchen wandering who was still in the apartment. She smiled at the sight of Puck cooking in her kitchen, it felt right, and she felt at home. Puck had not yet noticed her, so she sneaked up behind up, wrapping her arms around his waist, placing a kiss on his shoulder.

_Rachel: Morning_

_Noah: Sleep well?_

_Rachel: It was perfect, so why are cooking pancakes?_

_Noah: coz they are your favourite and today is your day, remember?_

_Rachel: mmm how can I forget?_

Puck turned round so he was facing her, and placed a gentle kiss on her lips before gesturing her to take a sit. Once the pancakes were made, Puck piled them up and took the plate to Rachel. Rachel slowly ate the food, moaning the whole time.

_Noah: Rach, you are going to have to stop moaning_

_Rachel: mmmm. Why?_

_Noah: because you are make sex noises, and it's turning me. You are having food sex_

_Rachel: NOAH! I am just enjoying the food that YOU made me for me._

Rachel blushed; she had never expected Puck to be such a good cook, the pancakes were the best she had ever eaten. After her breakfast she went to have a shower leaving Puck to clean the dishes, and prepare his next surprise for Rachel.

Puck began to move the sofas around, so he could place a blanket and some pillows on the floor. Once Rachel had returned there were bowls on popcorn and fizzy water on the floor, and the living room had been darkened, the only light coming from her pink fairy lights. Rachel walked towards Puck, hugging him before allowing him to help her sit on the floor, he then placed a DVD into the player and laid next to her, Rachel moved her head to rest on his chest.

_Rachel: What's all this?_

_Noah: You said you had to relax, so this is you relax; we are going to watch some of your favourite movies and musicals._

_Rachel: Really? But you don't like any of my favourites_

_Noah: It's your day, and I would do anything to make you happy_

_Rachel: Oh Noah. _

The couple snuggled up together and began to watch 'Funny Girls', after that they watched 'Grease' with Rachel singing along to the words. The last film the pair watched was 'Beauty and the Beast' Puck insisted they watch it since Rachel is performing in the play. By the time they had finished watching all the movies and musicals Puck had rented, it was growing dark, so Puck decided it was time for the date part of the day.

Rachel went to get changed, whilst Puck double checked that everything was ready for their arrival. When Rachel stepped out of her bedroom, he was speechless, she was a wearing a short black halter neck dress, with black heels.

_Noah: Wow Rach, you look stunning_

_Rachel: Why Thank You Noah, I hope I am dressed appropriately since I don't know where we are going. _

_Noah: You are dressed perfect, are you ready?_

_Rachel: Yepp, let's go_

Rachel took Puck's arm and he led her out of her apartment and to the cab which was waiting for them. Upon arriving at Central Park Rachel began to question Puck, but he would not tell her anything. They walked towards a secluded area, only to notice blue and pink fair lights hung in the trees, a blanket spread on the ground which was surrounded by four lanterns. In the middle on the blanket was a picnic basket. Puck looked at Rachel's face and could see how shocked she was, but also he could she was very happy.

_Rachel: Oh Noah, this is beautiful. You didn't have to do all this_

_Noah: I know I didn't but you deserve the best_

He leant down and placed a sweet kiss to her lips, but Rachel wanted more, and quickly heated the kiss. Puck was the one to stop their mini make out session, he showed her to her seat then sat down next to her pulling the picnic basket closer. He handed Rachel a tub of pasta, and then pulled his out. They ate in silence admiring the peace and quiet, and the view. Once they had finished their mains, they had strawberries dipped in chocolate for dessert. Puck began to feed Rachel the strawberries and Rachel did the same to Puck. She loved how romantic Puck was being and decided that she wanted to be with him, she had missed him.

_Rachel: erm Noah?_

_Noah: Yer babe_

_Rachel: I think you do deserve a second chance… This has been perfect, you are perfect and I love you_

_Noah: You don't know how much that means to me, hearing you say that. I'm not perfect you are. And I love you _so much

The couple sat in each other's arms; looking up at the stars and watching the planes go by. They had never been so in peace. They loved each other and weren't going to let the past ruin what they had, what had happened 5 years ago was a mistake, a mistake that would never be repeated.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- Final chapter**

Everyone were hugging and saying their good byes. The two weeks had gone by, and it was time for the Gleeks to head home, back to their jobs.

_Quinn: don't forget our wedding, that will be the next time we see each other_

_Finn: Yer, you are all coming down a bit before the wedding for the hen and stag do, also we need you there for the rehearsal… _

_Quinn: It isn't that far off, so we will see you all soon_

Quinn and Finn were the first to leave, as Quinn had to get to work the next day, and Finn was meant to work today if he arrived home in time. A couple of hours later Sam and Artie left to the airport both looking forward to be getting back to work but knowing they were going to miss the Gleeks.

_Artie: We need to try and meet up more; these few weeks have been nice_

_Sam: Yer I know what you mean_

_Kurt: We will have to try and organise something. Bye guys._

There was more hugging then the guys left leaving Mike, Tina, Brittany, Santana and Puck. Since they all drove there they planned on leaving later however Mike and Brittany were eager to start the dance lessons again, and Brittany managed to convince them all to leave earlier.

_Mercedes: Really since we all live in New York we should try and meet up more, even though it won't be the same without the others_

_Tina: That sounds like a plan_

_Santana: Me and Britt we try and find some free time so we can all meet… maybe make it a regular thing?_

_Mike: Yer, well we best be off. Speak to you all soon_

_Brittany: Bye Bye, Love you all_

The group left after giving each other more hugs, the only person left was Puck who had disappeared into Rachel's room. He didn't want to leave especially since he and Rachel had only been together for a small amount of time. He wanted to ask her to move in with him, they could get an apartment closer to the theatres but still close to his recording studio, he loves her and wants to be with her. He did consider proposing to her but Kurt had said it was a bit too soon especially since Finn and Quinn's wedding was near.

Rachel walked into her room after Kurt had mentioned Puck heading in there, she wandered if he was upset about having to leave, and she knew she was. She headed towards him and pulled him into her arms, giving him a massive hug. She then gave him a lightly kiss, before resting her forehead against his.

_Rachel: I don't want you to leave_

_Noah: I know you don't, I don't want to either_

_Rachel: I'm going to miss you_

_Noah: Maybe you won't have to miss me_

_Rachel: Noah, what do you mean?_

_Noah: Miss Rachel Berry, would you like to move in with me? I know that my place is not close to the theatres so I thought we could find an apartment which is near both the theatres and my recording studio. I love you and I don't want to be without you ever again._

_Rachel: Oh Noah, That's sounds perfect. Yes! I will move in with you_

Rachel attacked Puck with her lips, running her hands up and down his sides, tugging at his top. Puck noticed what she wanted to he swiftly removed his top, and then removed hers. Rachel slid her hands up and down his toned chest, and then moved her hands lower towards his belt buckle. As she began undoing it, he made his way to her breasts. Unclasping her bra, he then moved his hands to knead her breasts, a moan escaping her throat. He then made his way to her skirt, unzipping the zip whilst she did the same to his jeans. They both stepped out at the same leaving them standing in their underwear, Rachel quickly changed that though, she shimmed out of her panties before pulling his boxers down. She then kissed her way up his body to his lips, pushing his down onto the bed, so she was straddling him. His hard penis rubbing against her hot centre. She positioned herself so she was just above him, his penis near her entrance, then in a quick moment she pushed herself down on him. Rachel slowly began to move herself, moans escaping both their lips, Puck held onto Rachel's hips tightly, directing her on her movements. He moved his hand between them, and lightly began to move his thumb across her clit. When Puck could feel Rachel's walls begin to tighten around his penis, he could tell she was close. They came together, both having the best sex of their lives. Rachel moved herself off Puck, and snuggled into his side.

_Rachel: I love you Noah, forever and ever_

_Noah: I love you to Rach, forever and ever. _


End file.
